


your worth more than 300 bucks

by Milkovichbitch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Ian and Mickey - Freeform, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Milkovich, POV Ian, Pretty Woman, Shameless, gallagher - Freeform, ian gallgher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkovichbitch/pseuds/Milkovichbitch
Summary: Loosely based on the film pretty woman.Ian Gallagher, the one who works the corner. Making money however he canNow you have mickey milkovich, not short of money hard working business man.Now what would happen if these two meet? Fate or disaster...





	1. firecrotch

Ian looked up and down the high street sadness within his eyes. Stood next to him was his friend Bradley or brad for short, his short hair like a mop upon his head. Brad was the reason why Ian was part of this business. He’s not complaining though as if it wasn’t for brads line of work Ian probably would be dead right now. He sighed facing the facts that this was his life now, working the corner under the name of Curtis.   
The night was slow really the odd shouts of passers-by who thought they were someone special. It was easy for brad he had the confidence unlike Ian who just stood there feeling like he didn’t belong. Some fancy car pulled up along the side walk. Both boys looked up at once. Brad turned to in with a smile.   
“Shine your magic”  
Ian just scoffed and shook his head in disagreement. Although he’d been running this gig for about a year now it still scared him shitless. Brad placed his arm on Ian’s shoulder and lifted his chin up with his hand and gave him a half-hearted smile.  
“You can do this Ian, tonight of all nights when you’re looking as hot as you do”  
Brad was right Ian did look hot tonight if he said so himself. The tight ripped black jeans with fishnet tights poking through, the dark green vest top that showed of his biceps. He could do this. He had to he was already late on this month’s rent. He hugged brad tight before cockily walking over to the car.  
The guy in the car wore all black that matched his gelled back black hair. He was handsome and rich no doubt about it. His blue eyes met Ian’s green ones. Ian raised his eyebrow at the guy in the car.   
“Directions to Beverly hills please”   
Ian bargained his options either tell the good looking guy for free or earn some much needed money.  
“That’s gonno coast you $5 sweet cheeks” Ian grinned from ear to ear.  
The guy in the car seemed taken back with the answer. His head shook from left to right in amusement. He didn’t seem mad so that was a plus.   
“You’re really making me pay you to give me directions to Beverly Hills?”  
“Just bumped it up to $10 darling”   
The guy lifted his eyebrows in anger or was it amusement. Ian just rolled his eye, shook his head and turned to face the other direction all whilst leaning on the guy’s car. He could hair the guy mutter the word “fuck” under his breath a few times before coughing to get Ian’s attention. They made eye contact once again. Ian opened the car door and jumped into the passenger seat before the man could stop him.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”  
Ian just smirked and turned his body to face the guy with gorgeous blue eyes and black hair.  
“$20 and ill direct you there in person; better get a move along love”  
The guy looked at Ian for a minute it wasn’t awkward more of a challenge of who’d look away first. Now Ian was in the car he could get a better look at the guy. He had money that was a given he made Ian confidence drop. Here he was sat in not much but the scraps he could put together from the clothes hanging around his apartment he shared with brad. However here the guy sat in a full blown black suit. He looked amazing Ian couldn’t deny that. He must have been staring for too long because the name less guy turned and looked at him once again.   
“The fuck you looking at” he asked   
“Got a potty mouth for a posh guy like you”  
The guy broke a genuine smile and shook his head.   
“What’s your name anyway firecrotch?”   
Ian was taken back now, firecrotch what the fuck? Ian debated whether to tell the guy his real name or fake name.   
“Curtis, you?”   
The guy concentrated on driving for a while longer before looking Ian up and down again. His eyes seemed to stop when he caught the sight of Ian’s arms (or that could just be wistful thinking on Ian’s behalf.) he smiled once more before replying   
Mickey…Mickey Milkovich


	2. tough guy

Chapter 2  
The car was faster than Ian expected it to be. The city he had spent over a year in moved by like it was a lost memory. The radio played quietly in the back. Mickey hadn’t once looked at him again since he told him his name. Ian would occasionally tell mickey which turn to take with just a nod in return. They were nearing the hotel mickey needed to be at. Ian felt sad for some reason, it wasn’t like he had spoken more than a few sentences to guy.   
They pulled up outside some posh ass hotel; he didn’t even let the car stop before opening the door. He stood on the curb waiting for mickey to get out of the car and give him his money. Once mickey was stood next to him he placed a 20 dollar bill in his hand. Ian looked up from the money and raised his eyebrows.  
“What are you expecting anymore? You said $20 I gave you $20”  
Ian just shrugged his shoulders before turning around and walking to the nearest bus stop. He sat upon a bench kicking his legs back and forth. He could hear a pace of footsteps behind him.   
One.Two.Three.  
A hand was placed on his left shoulder; he smiled to no one but himself.   
“If you want you can stay at the hotel tonight with me and ill drive you back tomorrow”   
It was said more of a statement than a question. Ian turned all the way round and stood up. They were now chest to chest.   
“Okay sure, it’s going to cost you though $300”  
“Done, and you might want to put this on, this hotel doesn’t pay by the hour”   
Mickey took off his suit jacket so he was left in just a shirt and tie. Ian grabbed the jacket before mickey could start to place it around him. Mickey just scoffed and started walking towards the entrance of the hotel. The guy who opened the door for the two gave Ian the dirtiest look. For good measures once mickey was a little in front Ian circled round and stuck his middle fingers up at the guy. What he wasn’t expecting was to be pulled back by the jacket by mickey himself.   
“You drawing attention stop it!”   
Ian followed mickey into the lift and stood sulking in the corner. Mickey ignored him and told the man what level they needed to be on. I didn’t take long till they arrived on the penthouse level. He could sense the hotel lift boy or whatever you call them was checking him out, so he stuck out his tongue at him and winked. Ian guessed mickey could sense the guy looking too if by the way he grabbed Ian’s hand meant anything. Mickey led them to the room entrance and pushed the door open.   
The room itself was bigger than brads and Ian’s apartment. Ian did a full 360 turn and spread his arms out. The place was impressive king sized bed, flat screen tv, a massive bath and a balcony. He started walking towards the balcony door, not once turning back around to look at mickey.   
“Penthouse ey, why not any other room?”   
“Penthouse is the nicest and it’s not like I’m short of money is it”   
Ian scoffed and nodded in understatement. He took a step outside and looked around his surroundings. It was amazing…screw that it was beautiful. He could sense mickey standing not far behind but still inside. Ian reached his hand behind him for mickey to take hold of. Even after moment’s mickey still hand grabbed Ian’s hand so he turned to look at him, leaning on the edge of the barrier.   
“You’ve got to see this view man it’s amazing”  
“I’m not so keen on heights”  
Ian couldn’t help the laugh escape his lips. He walked away from the edge and back inside pushing mickey towards the sofa. Ian straddled mickeys thighs once he’d got mickey to sit. A strand of mickeys hair was in front of his eyes; Ian placed it behind his ear. He felt mickey place a hand on his hip, they were now once again looking at each other.   
“Not so keen on heights, why book the penthouse then tough guy?”  
Ian saw mickey smirk for a second before replying  
“Told you firecrotch it’s the nicest out of the lot”  
Ian couldn’t deny it the room was probably the nicest thing he’d seen in his life. He just nodded in agreement. The silence built around them, Ian went for mickeys tie unloosing it. Once the tie had dropped to the floor he looked back up at mickey. He went to grab the condoms from his front pocket   
“I’ve got blue, green and yellow no purple though sorry ran out of those”  
Mickeys hand made its way to Ian’s chest before pushing him away slightly, his other hand gripping his waist a bit more so he didn’t fall. Ian was taken back what was mickey doing he hired him for the night $300 to be exact.   
“Don’t you want to get straight down to it that’s what you’re paying me for right?”   
Mickey shook his head. He lifted Ian slightly and placed him next to him.   
“Not everyone wants that from you in life Curtis”  
“Well what do you want?”  
“To know more about you”  
“You’re still going to pay me right?”  
He didn’t even have to wait for an answer as mickey produced $300 in front of him and placed then on his lap  
“Tell me more about yourself”   
Well to start my real names Ian, Ian Gallagher born and raised south side and I now live with my flat mate brad. What about you how is someone so young so rich?”  
Mickey didn’t even seem fazed by the fact Ian’s name wasn’t Curtis he just smiled to show he was listening.   
“Ian huh? Suits you, and as for me took over the family business once my twat of a father died. Turns out I’m a better manager than he was.   
Ian wanted so badly to ask about mickeys father but knew better than it. What was he supposed to do now normally it was do the task at hand and leave to never be seen again. Mickey stood up and went to sit at a desk.   
“Make yourself at home; I have some work to see to before tomorrow. Foods in the kitchen and the tv has all the best channels”   
It been a few hours of mickey working and making phone calls whilst Ian sat on the carpet in front of the tv eating all the treats he’d never be able to afford in day to day life. He couldn’t stop laughing at the programme he was watching. He knew he was probably annoying the shit out of mickey. He decided to turn round and check if mickey was okay with him making all this noise. What he wasn’t expecting was to see mickey already looking at him. Mickey’s eyes still didn’t leave his body once he’d been caught. Ian slowly crawled towards mickey. He separated his legs so he could kneel in-between them. He massaged mickeys thighs then stop and lifted himself up so he was still kneeling but in direct eye contact with him.  
”what do you do?”  
Ian got his face closer to mickeys  
“Everything but kiss on the lips”   
Ian’s lips grazed mickeys, before he kissed down his chest till he got to his crotch. He unbuckled mickeys trousers and pulled down his boxers. Mickeys hand interlaced into Ian’s ginger hair before he cried out a mixture of “fucks and “Ian’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who has taken their time to read my story so far. i hope your enjoying it. what did you think to this chapter? i will probably eventually write some proper smut  
> once again thank you to everyone who has taken time to read/leave comments on this im trying really hard to make it good for you guys.   
> please leave comments and kudos down below (im Georgie btw)


	3. not your kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know I've posted three chapters on here today, i just want you guys to be able to read it a soon as you can. also so you don't forget about its existence. I hope you like this chapter and how the story is coming along. please leave your thoughts in the comments and kudos   
> Georgie x :)

Chapter 3  
Ian woke in the softest bed. He patted around the sheets to find no body. He lifted his head no sign of mickey in the room. He slowly sat up; his hair was sticking up in all directions. He quickly clicked on Mickey’s iPhone to see what time it was the screen read 9:00am. How the hell was Mickey already up at this time? The smell of food filled the bedroom and at that moment Ian’s stomach rumbled. He picked the first item off the floor Mickey’s shirt. He pulled on some boxers and pulled on the shirt only putting a few buttons up.   
Mickey looked at him from where he was sat and smiled at Ian.   
“Morning, didn’t know what you liked so ordered one of everything”  
Ian looked at the food spread out along the table. Pancakes waffles, toast, cereals and fruits. He picked up a slice of toast and sat on the edge of the table facing Mickey. Mickey rolled his eyes at Ian and gave him an ‘are you serious’ look.   
“There’s four other available seats for you to sit at you know”  
Ian didn’t even say anything before slouching in the seat on the left closest to Mickey. He ate his toast in silence just looking at the man in front of him.  
“Mind if I take a bath before I leave?”  
Mickey just nodded not taking his eyes off his laptop.  
Mickey’s p.o.v  
Mickey heard his phone ringing from the other room. He quickly ran toward the bedroom and answered the phone. It was his sister/manger Mandy.   
“Mands what’s up, everything okay?”  
“Yes calm your pretty little head Mick I’m just ringing to make sure you’re going to the meeting tonight?”   
“Oh crap I forgot about that thanks for reminding me”  
“Mickey have you got someone to take with you I’d hate to imagine you’re on your own?”   
Just as Mandy finished her sentence mickey hear a voice coming from the bath room. It was getting louder so he decided to go have a look. There Ian was laid back eyes closed signing to a song on the radio. Mickey couldn’t help but giggle and smile. Ian opened his eyes and stuck his tongue out at mickey before carrying on with signing the song. Just then he hear his sisters voice once again   
“Mickey who’s that…you still there Mick”  
“Hey yes I’m still here and oh that well that’s who I’m taking with me tonight so you don’t have to worry about me being alone”  
“Wait Mickey who is it?”  
“Sorry got to go Mands bye”  
He ended the call before his sister could speak again. By now Ian was out of the bath with a towel wrapped around his waist, sat on the edge of the bed with a smirk.  
“How much would you want me to pay you to stay here a full week and you be at my beck and call”  
“Hmmm, a full seven days well let’s see…$3000”  
“Done”   
Ian seemed so shocked. Mickey just chuckled and walked back into the bedroom and grabbed his keys and jacket. Ian wasn’t far behind him.  
“I’ve got to go out now but here’s some money, I want you to go out shopping and get something nice to wear tonight”   
He placed the bills in Ian’s hand and before Ian could protest he closed the front door.  
Ian’s p.o.v  
Ian couldn’t help but jump on the bed and scream out in happiness. He grabbed the hotel phone and dialled brads number. He waited for the call to connect. He then heard brads voice.   
“Brad, Brad! It’s me Ian you’re not going to believe this but I’m in a hotel in Beverly Hills. The guy, I mean Mickey wants to pay me to stay for seven full nights! That’s a whole $300”  
“Okay that’s great Ian make sure to take a breath”  
“Okay thanks for the enthusiasm Brad I just wanted to let you know I won’t be home for the week”  
“Bye now Ian I’m going back to sleep”  
Ian got dressed and picked up the pile of money and put it in his front pocket. Once he got to the entrance of the hotel he looked left and right. Deciding to head right he put in his headphones. Once he was in the center of town he felt people’s eyes on him. He walked up to a shop with a posh suit in the window. That should do right? He walked into the shop and smiled at the shop assistance, but he didn’t smile back. Are all rich people snobs? He decided to ignore it and carry on looking around. He hear someone fake cough behind him.   
“Do you need any help sir?”  
“Yes actually, what size is this?”  
“I highly doubt you’d be able to afford this”  
“I didn’t ask how much it was I asked what size”  
“I don’t think you realize where you are, we nor any other shops along this street sell to a kind like you. Now if you would leave the shop before I call security”  
Ian tried to get a word in but he was being backed out of the shop. He could hear people whispering and eyes on him. He made a quick pace back to the hotel. He stormed through the lobby his Doc Martins hitting the floor with force. He was nearly at the lift before a hand collided with his chest.   
“I’m sorry but who are you and where do you think you’re going?”  
“Omg I’m fed up with you people your all the same, I’m Ian and I’m going to my room” he sighed out  
“I’m sorry but who are you staying with may I ask”  
“Mickey I’m staying with Mickey”  
“Mickey who?”  
“I don’t know his second name alright; he knows the lift boy person knows”  
“Eric, have you seen this man before and if so who’s he staying with?”  
“Yes last night sir, and Mr Milkovich”  
“Milkovich, oh right well you better put some more appropriate clothes on for in the lobby sir”  
“Well that’s what I’ve been trying to do but the shop assistant chucked me out because of my background”  
“Did they now…follow me”  
Ian followed the man into another room where there were many cloths and people hanging around. The guy clicked at Ian and people came running. He could see the guy whisper to someone before he left. Someone walked to Ian with a casual but smart white shirt and black trousers. A few seconds later the same man was back next to Ian placing a tie and black shoes to the pile before leaving him again.   
Once Ian finally got back to the room he placed the clothes on the bed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a pink sticky note on the tv. Ian picked it up and read what it said  
Lobby 7:30 don’t be late!  
Dress smart   
M  
Ian smiled and put the note back down. He turned and faced the clothing. He once again sighed in happiness before going to get ready.   
Mickeys P.O.V   
He was running a few minutes late but it should be alright. He looked around the lobby for Ian but there was no sign of him. He checked his watch 7:35 where was he.   
“Oi tough guy”  
He shot round at his eyes landed on a formally dressed Ian Gallagher. He was taken back. Not that he didn’t think Ian was good looking before, but now here in fresh clean clothing he looked breath taking. He could see Ian smirking at him. He began to walk towards the guy with bright ginger hair and green eyes.  
“You’re late Mr Milkovich”  
Mickey just laughed and put his arm out for Ian to link. Once he felt Ian’s arms link round his they started walking.   
“Shut it Gallagher let’s get going”


	4. interlaced

Chapter 4  
Ian’s p.o.v   
Once they were outside mickey unlinked his arm from Ian’s he grabbed something out of his pocket and threw it at Ian. Ian just about caught the object. He looked down at the item in his hands, the car keys. He looked up to a chuckling mickey that was now stood at the passenger side door.   
“What you give me these car keys for?”  
“Show me what you got Gallagher”  
With that Ian unlocked the car and sat in the driver’s seat. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw mickey light up a fag. Mickey smoked since when?  
“Don’t look so shocked man, want some”  
Instead of replying Ian grabbed it out of mickeys outstretched arm and took a drag. He passed it back and made direct eye contact with mickey before exhaling. Ian could have sworn he saw mickey lick his lips. Ian had never drove a car like this before, he felt amazing. Mickey put his window down and leaned his elbow on the side of the car. His gelled back hair was becoming lose and blowing in front of his face. Ian couldn’t believe how gorgeous mickey looked when he was relaxed. Ian caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he didn’t recognize himself, all suited and booted. Mickey must have caught Ian checking himself out   
“Stop being vain you and I both know your looking hot right now”  
Ian could feel the blush rising along his neck and cheeks. He just stuck his middle finger up at mickey who chuckled. They arrive outside a remotely fancy restaurant. Mickey was the first to leave the car and he ran round to Ian’s side. He opened the door before Ian even had a chance to himself.   
“m’lady”  
Ian just shrugged into mickeys side before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the entrance. Ian went to let go of mickeys hand once they were inside but instead of letting go mickey gripped on tighter. Ian leaned in towards mickey so his mouth was in direct line with his ear.   
“What are you doing?”  
“Just go with it firecrotch”  
“Okay Mr Milkovich”  
Before Ian moved away from mickeys face he bit mickeys ear lobe lightly before pulling back and smirking in the other direction. Even looking the other way he could see mickeys cheeks turning red. Mickey didn’t make a comment on it but simply squeezed Ian’s hand before carrying on walking forward   
There was a girl stood at the reserved table who looked so much like mickey. She wore a tight black dress just a little too short to be appropriate for a place like this, her black hair in two French plaits and fringe cutting off just before her blue eyes. Not as crystal blue like mickeys but still light blue. Once she caught sight of the too she stopped and stood still. He felt mickey let go of his hand and walk towards her.   
“Lift your jaw up of the floor Mands it’s not a good look”   
The girl who Ian guessed full name was Mandy just hit mickeys shoulder before stopping looking at Ian and turning to mickey.   
“Mickey who the fuck is this beautiful creature”   
She moved from where she was stood and walked towards Ian. He felt kind of nervous as mickey had already sat and was now just watching the scene unfold in front of him, with a smirk on his face. The woman did a full circle of Ian before looking back at mickey expecting an answer.   
“You said not to come alone so I didn’t come alone, Ian this is my sister Mandy this is Ian”  
“How did you get this fine piece of ass to come along with you?”  
“Let’s just say $3000 did”  
Mandy didn’t seem bothered by this and just nodded her head at mickey before squeezing Ian’s left shoulder. Both siblings were seated now and Ian was stood up not sure what to do. He looked at mickey with pleading eyes seeing him reach out his hand from under the table. Ian walked over to him and sat next to mickey interlacing their hands, feeling mickey place them on his lap. Ian couldn’t help but smile. He felt mickey tense at the sight of two other suited men walking into the room. He just used his thumb to caress mickeys hand  
Mickeys P.O.V   
It was half way through the business meeting and it wasn’t going well. The investors just weren’t having any of mickeys suggestions. He was getting more stressed by the minute. Not helping anything the food was awful, oh how mickey could kill for a burger right now. Ian hadn’t let go of mickeys hand all the way throughout, which he was thankful for. One thing that was getting on his nerves the most even more than the meeting its self was the investor’s son. He kept giving suggested looks at Ian and showing off when Ian was looking in his direction. Mickey knew he shouldn’t feel jealous as him and Ian were not together really but dam did he feel jealous. Mandy must have picked up on his foul mood because she wrapped up the rest of the meeting as quick as she could.   
“Come on Ian best get going, it’s getting late”  
He stood up pulling Ian with him. He shook hands with the investor and made sure the son could clearly see his and Ian’s links hands. He said a quick goodbye to Mandy telling her he’d ring her later. And before he knew it he was opening the passenger seat door for Ian to get in. the drove in silence but he could feel Ian’s eyes burning a hole in the side of his head the whole journey.   
Once he got back to the room he chucked off his jacket and tie and rolled up his shirt sleeves. He went and sat out on the balcony; even though he couldn’t stand heights he was just annoyed at the investor but mostly the investor’s son.  
“Mickey I thought you said you never come out of here”  
Mickey looked around him he was only barley out. He just shrugged in response.  
“You didn’t say much on the way home, are you thinking about dinner? The guy’s son was a bit of a creep. Your business ideas were good though.  
Mickey scoffed in agreement (yes the guy was creepy and eye fucking you the whole time.) Ian moved to sit on the edge of the balcony ledge and look at him. Ian sitting on the ledge like that made him nervous.  
“Get down from there your making me nervous and you might fall, come down”  
“It’s making your nervous huh?”  
Ian purposely lent back even more letting his grip go from the sides of the barrier. All the while he had a smirk on his face staring into mickeys eyes.  
“Would you rescue me if I fell? Would you tough guy”  
“I’m serious get down from there!”  
This time Ian did as mickey asked and jumped down and came on sat on mickeys knee. Flashbacks of the night before crept into his head. He placed a protective hand upon Ian’s waist.   
“I’ve got an idea why don’t we stay up all night watching movies on the sofa?”  
Mickey just shook his head and went to stand up. He grabbed both of Ian’s hands and looked at him.   
“Not tonight, I’m going out for a bit but you stay here okay?”  
Ian just simply nodded and walked towards the bedroom.   
Ian’s p.o.v   
He awoke a few hours later on the sofa an old black and white film playing on the TV. The room was silent and no signs of mickey. He was once again only dressed in boxers and one of mickeys dress shirts. He got up and walked to the door heading to the lift. Once he got downstairs he looked around for mickey, no sign. Just then he heard the soft sound of a piano playing from the other room. There were a few members of staff tidying up after the long day. There mickey was in all his glory sat at the piano playing a song Ian didn’t recognize. Once he stopped playing the people around the room clapped for him.   
“Didn’t realized you played, you’re really good though.”  
“Only play when no one I know is around, could you guy leave and give us a moment”   
The people around the room didn’t even complain and just left the room as quick as they could.   
Mickey picked Ian up bridal style and lifted him onto the top of the piano. He parted Ian’s legs so he could stand in-between them. His hand made its way into his ginger hair and down to rest on his jaw. He saw mickey lean in to kiss him so he leaned back a little bit. He immediately felt bad so he lent down to kiss along mickeys neck and jaw. He lay down on the piano top and dragged mickey with him. A string of notes filled the room but neither of them cared. Mickey began leaving a trail of kisses down Ian’s chest, an odd hickey here and there. He did this all the way down to his crotch he left a few kisses to the clothed erection before pulling the boxers down past his thighs by his teeth. He then licked and kissed along Ian’s inner thigh hearing his breath get faster and a few mumbles leave his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was too much of a pussy to write actual smut. like where do you even start with it? anyway i hope you liked chapter for and the story so far. thank you everyone who has taken some time out to read this.   
> please leave comments and kudos down below   
> Georgie xx


	5. fingers through his hair

Chapter 5

When Ian woke mickey was already getting dressed to leave for the day. Ian wasn’t going to deny he was disappointed. Mickey was running his hands through his hair when he turned to face Ian. Ian couldn’t help but smile at mickey he was just contagious.   
“Morning sleepy head, I’m heading out for a bit but I want you to use this card and buy some clothes anything you want”  
“Shopping again?”  
“I thought you would have gotten more than one outfit yesterday”  
Ian sighed and slipped under the covers so all you could see what his messy ginger hair. He replied to mickey but his voice was muffled by the bed sheets. One minute Ian was looking at the pattern of the cover the next mickeys blue eyes.   
“What was that mumbles?”  
“I said it wasn’t as fun as I thought it would have been the shop assistants were horrible to me yesterday and kicked me out”  
“Get up gets dressed and meet me down stairs in ten minutes”  
Ian got dressed as quick as he could throwing on his own ripped jeans from the other day and one of mickeys t-shirts. He quickly brushed his teeth and combed through his hair before making a quick walk to the lift and down stairs. Mickey was stood at reception in a rolled up sleeved shirt, black jeans and black sunglasses and dam did he look good. Without saying anything mickey took a hold of Ian’s hand and walked towards the entrance and then into town. People were staring the two Ian could tell and he felt embarrassed. People must have been thinking why a guy like mickey was with a guy like Ian.   
“People are staring at me”  
“Not staring at you Gallagher staring at me.”  
“Stores are never nice to people like me, I don’t like it”  
“Stores are never nice to people there nice to credit cards”  
Once they arrived at the store people were around mickey immediately everyone was even paying attention to Ian. Mickey could sense this and once again took hold of his hand.   
“we are going to be spending a large amount of money here today, so were going to need a lot more help sucking up to us.”  
The shop assistant just nodded at mickey and brought a book over to Ian and sat him down. Ian looked at mickey for help how did he know what was right or not. Mickey just stood back and crossed his arms his eye contact only on Ian. The assistant clicked his fingers and many people were walking towards Ian with lots of different items of clothing.   
“Mr Milkovich how do you think it’s going so far?”  
“I think we need some manger sucking up”  
“Very well sir you’re not only handsome but a powerful man”  
“Not me you idiot him”

Mickey’s p.o.v

Just as he was watching Ian change into about the 100th out his phone tang. The screen flashed Mandy’s contact and photo. He sighed before answering it. #  
“Mickey smith is raising your offer you need to get to the office as soon as possible”  
“Okay Mands I’ll be in in an hour”  
The phone call ended and his eyes once again went to find Ian’s. He was stood there dressed in a smart white shirt tucked into some tight black jeans and black braces hanging down from them. He slowly walked up to Ian who was half way through spinning to check his outfit. He pulled out his sunglasses from his pocket and placed them on Ian’s head. He also handed him the credit card.  
“You’re on your own now I’ve got to head into work, you look great though”  
Ian smiled and watched as mickey left the store 

Ian’s p.o.v 

Clothes, clothes and more clothes was all Ian could think about for two hours straight. He’d brought so much he worried he wouldn’t be able to carry it back to the hotel. Once he stared walking down the street he could feel people’s eyes on him but this time for a good reason. He felt the most confident in his whole life in that moment. He saw the shop he went into yesterday and had the best idea. When he entered all the staff were around him in an instant.   
“Can we help you sir.”  
“Can you remember me from yesterday?”  
No sorry sir, should I remember you?”  
“You said people like me don’t get served around here before kicking me out, well big pig mistake.”  
He dangled the shopping bags in front of the rude women’s face and for good measures stuck his middle finger up at her before walking away. 

Mickey’s p.o.v

When mickey arrived back to the hotel he couldn’t find Ian at first. But once he made it to the bedroom there he was. He was stood in nothing but boxers with an outstretched arm and hand. He led mickey into the bathroom where a bubble bath had been made. He felt Ian slowly tugging at his shirt and pulling it off him. The same with his trousers and eventually both of their boxers. Ian got in first then mickey who lay in-between Ian’s legs. Mickeys back was flushed against Ian’s chest. He felt Ian begin to run his fingers through his hair, washing it for him. Once all the soap was washed out of his hair mickey lent his head back on Ian’s shoulder, whilst Ian used a sponge to clean his chest. Mickey let out a sigh of happiness. For some reason he began talking about his father and how his mother left when he was 10 years old leaving him and his siblings Colin, Iggy and Mandy in fear of their abusive father. Although terry milkovich seemed and looked like a professional business man reality was he was a homophobic drunk. Once his dad died when mickey turned 17 he began taking over all his business and selling them bit by bit till he had enough to set up his own business. Telling Ian how he had spent over ten grand in therapy to fathom the sentence “I hate my father”. He could sense Ian rolling his eyes at the amount of money he had spent. Ian wrapped both his legs and arms around mickey leaving a trail of kisses along the beck of his neck.   
“look at this my leg is 44 inches from hip to toe so that’s about 88inches of therapy wrapped around you right now at the bargain price of $3000”  
Mickey just chuckled and grabbed hold of Ian’s hand interlacing their fingers before kissing it and placing it on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter i really like lovey dovey gallavich but how long will it last?  
> thanks for carrying on reading this i don't know if its going good or not please let me know xx


	6. Six

Sorry I haven't updated for a bit I've just been busy this weekend hopefully an update tonight or tomorrow:)))


	7. tears

Chapter 6  
The horse races were an event Ian never though he would be attending. It was full of rich and posh people. Even in the dark blue suite he still felt less than the people around him. Mickey was talking to someone from work so he just stood awkwardly behind him. Mickey was looking good today he seemed more relaxed. Mick soon left to grab Ian and himself some drinks. Some women were looking at him not far away. They made a quick pace over to Ian when for sure mickey was not where in sight.   
“So you’re the new flavor of the month”   
The woman gave Ian a smug look however the shorter woman on the left looked guilty.  
“Don’t listen to her Mr Milkovich is our biggest business man here everyone is trying to land him”  
“Yeah well I’m not trying to land him I’m just using him for sex”  
With that Ian walked away and went to find mickey again.  
He couldn’t find mickey anywhere. He just sat and waited by the car. That’s when he saw the investor’s son from the other night. He tried to look away so the guy wouldn’t see him but it was too late. He was already walking over and next to Ian before he could move.   
“Hey, Ian right?”  
Ian just nodded in the guy’s direction  
“Want to come over and see my horse?”  
“I’m kind of waiting for mickey   
“Come on please just for a few minutes”  
“Fine not for long”  
Mickey’s p.o.v  
Mickey felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to face his co-worker jack. If mickey was being honest he disliked jack. He always came off as such a dickhead.  
“Hey just though I’d ask why your “thing” is talking to the competitors son”  
Mickey looked over to where Ian was stood with a guy he disliked more than jack. They were what seemed happily speaking. He couldn’t show his jealousy straight away he trusted Ian.   
“No clue man it’s okay though don’t worry about it”  
“How well do you even know this guy mick? He could be a spy”  
Mickey scoffed and raised his eyebrows at the guy in front of him. Was he being serious who did he even think he is?  
“He’s not a spy I can promise you that jack”  
“How do you know for sure though?”  
“He’s not a spy for fucks sake he’s a prostitute I’ve hired him for the week”   
Jack chuckled and tapped mickey on the shoulder. He then began to walk off. Now the guy had left mickey could concentrate on Ian again. Ian didn’t seem too interested in the convocation so he relaxed a little bit. Just as he was about to walk over to Ian he got stopped once again. He just wanted to see ian again   
Ian’s p.o.v  
Once he got away from Dan as he learnt he tried to find mickey. He couldn’t see the blue eyed beauty anywhere. He was getting really worried because his barley knows anyone. He could see a guy he kind of recognized walking towards him. Maybe this guy knew where his mickey was. The guy stood directly in front of Ian not making it a secret he was checking him out.   
“Hey have you seen mickey, quite short blue eyes black hair”  
“yes I know where mickey is but I’d rather talk about you”  
“Well I don’t want to talk to you please could you just tell me where mick is”   
“I’ve heard you get paid by the hour, how much do you want from me after you have finished with mickey”  
“Wait who told you about that?”  
The guy looked behind Ian and nodded in that direction. There mickey was walking toward them drinks in both arms. He must have seen Ian because mickey was soon smiling at him. In wanted to desperately smile back but he was so pissed off. Once mickey was in reaching distance Ian grabbed his arm making the drink fall and smash on the ground.   
“What the fuck Gallagher”  
“I want to go home, were going home!”  
He heard the guy he was just speaking to call out to them but he was too upset to listen. Mickey wasn’t even trying to pull away.   
Mickey’s p.o.v  
Once they got to the car mickey pulled Ian around and pinned him to the door of the car. He saw a few tears roll down Ian’s cheeks. What had happened back there who did he have to kill? He reached out to wipe the tears away but Ian pushed him back and got in the car. Mickey stood in shock for a while   
“Milkovich just fucking drive”  
The silence could kill. Mickey needed to sort this out and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is short but a good chapter next i know you'll enjoy it. how did you find this? thank you for reading this all the way through so far and leaving kudos and comments much love xx


	8. Heyyy :)))

Hey it's me, sorry this isn't an update but please hear Me out (or I guess read me out) I'm sorry I haven't I posted in almost two weeks I've just had writers block. Now you might be wondering "how the hell can you get writers block when your whole story is based on a movie?" Well I guess the words are lack of motivation. Ive had so much school work and shit :( but I've got two weeks off so I whole heartily promise some more updates :))) hopefully you haven't all forgotten about this already  
Georgie xx


	9. outstretched

Chapter 7   
Mickeys P.O.V  
Once they arrived back at the hotel Ian was up and out of the car before it had even stopped. By the time mickey had made it to the room door Ian was throwing his clothes into a bag. His red face matching is red hair. What had happened to make Ian react like this? Mickey made a quick pace walk over to the bed were Ian was currently stood.   
“Ian just speak to me, tell me what’s wrong”  
“Alright! just tell me one thing why make me get all dressed up if you were going to tell everybody I’m a hooker anyway, why didn’t you let me wear my own clothes. So when someone like that dick comes up to me I’m prepared”  
“I’m sorry I told jack he forced it out of me, you know I wouldn’t tell anyone on purpose”  
“What are you now my pimp? Think you can pass me round to your friends”  
“Ian no!”  
Mickey was getting annoyed now because Ian just wouldn’t listen to him. He didn’t mean to tell jack and he’s pissed of that jack decided to go up to Ian. He had to walk back into the bedroom because Ian had walked off from him once again.   
“Ian stop come back here! I hate to point out the obvious but you are in fact a hooker and you are my employee”  
“You don’t own me mickey! I decide. I say who, I say when”  
“I’m not fighting with you for the next three days, I said I’m sorry and I mean it!”  
“I’m sorry I ever met you”  
Mickey felt his heart break just a bit at that last sentence Ian spat at him. He was frozen still on the spot not even realizing Ian had packed his entire bag near enough ready to leave. He looked down from the spot he was staring at to come face to face with Ian’s watery eyes.   
“Ian where are you going?”  
“I’m leaving, I want my money”  
Mickey couldn’t even reply back he so shocked and angry at Ian but angrier at himself for being a twat to one of the nicest guys he’s ever met. He just reached into his back pocket pulling his wallet out along with the $3000. He threw the money down on the bed and walked away from Ian.  
Ian’s P.O.V  
Ian didn’t even bother picking up the money before he stormed out of the door all while not looking over at Mick. He didn’t count how many times he pressed the lift button but it was taking longer than ever before.  
“Come on”  
Water daring to leave his eyes, he sniffed but kept looking forward. He heard the door on his left open and mickeys footsteps getting closer. Before he even knew it Ian was looking straight into mickeys eyes once again.  
“Im sorry. I just wasn’t ready to answer questions about us, it was stupid and cruel to tell jack about you. I don’t want you to go please stay the week”  
“Why though mick?”  
“I saw you talking to Dan and I didn’t like it”  
“We were just talking”  
Ian heard mickey scoff and he saw a smirk make its way onto his face.  
“I still didn’t like it Gallagher”  
Just at that point the lift opened tearing both of theirs eyes away from one another. There was a long moment of silence before the doors closed once again.  
“You hurt me you know that right Mickey. Don’t do it again”  
Mickey nodded in understatement. Ian made his way round mickey and back to the front door again. He felt the bags on his shoulder being pulled off.   
That night mickey and Ian lay on their sides just facing each other talking about random stories they could come up with or remember. Mickey looked so good just lying there topless and mess hair. Ian was still upset by the day’s events but he understood where mickey was coming from   
“How did you end up here in this business firecrotch?”  
“I followed someone I thought loved me but two months in the left me stranded no money, nothing. I tried working at fast food places but they all didn’t work out so becoming a hooker was my best option really, I made friends with brad and that’s been my life ever since”  
“You could be so much more Ian”  
“When people put you down enough you start to believe it”  
“I think you are such an amazing bright person”  
“The bad stuff is easier to believe”  
Mickeys P.O.V  
He couldn’t believe his eyes there Ian was stood in a dark red suit that matched his hair perfectly. They were going out on a date and he’d brought the outfit without Ian finding out. By the smile on Ian’s face it was clear to mickey he liked it. They both just stood there checking each other out not caring that it was obvious.   
“Come on price charming don’t want to be fucking late now do we?”  
“One I don’t know what time we have to be there for and two you still haven’t told me were we are going milkovich”  
Mickey just chuckled and lent out his hand out for Ian to grab hold off. This seemed to come naturally to the two now. Mickey felt Ian’s thumb make gentle patterns on the outside of his hand. And he could have sworn to god seeing Ian in that suit and the way he was holding his hand made him fall a little bit in love with the boy.  
After their date to make sure Ian knew how sorry mickey was about yesterday they headed straight for the hotel.   
Ian’s P.O.V   
He couldn’t sleep, he kept tossing and turning. He glanced over to mickey that was laid on his side arm outstretched towards Ian mouth open a little bit. Once again he looked so beautiful and peaceful. For a while Ian just gently held mickeys outstretched hand. Once he knew for sure mickey was asleep he lent over him and traced his lips with micks, leaving a quick peck there. Mickey hadn’t even stirred so he risked his chances and lent in once again. Mickey lips were soft and Ian wish he’d kissed them sooner. But this time just as Ian was about to lean away mickeys eyes opened. Mickey smiled up at Ian before leaning up and meeting Ian half way. The kiss was gentle and slow and some could even say passionate.   
Mickey P.O.V  
Mickey tongue slowly traced Ian’s bottom lip. A quite moan Ian let out gave enough time for mickey to slip his tongue into the other guy’s mouth. Inside he was so happy he couldn’t believe this was happening, Ian said he never kisses anyone. The kiss soon became more heated with mickey placing his hands either side of Ian’s face. Ian began straddling mickeys thighs, grabbing at a piece of micks black hair. Ian leaned back exposing his neck to mickeys lips. Mickey kissed and sucked at Ian’s neck leaving a few dark purple bruises on the sensitive skin. He felt Ian’s arm begin to make its way round his torso and flip them over so he was laying on his back with Ian on top of him. they began kissing once again in a long make out session before Ian left kisses all the way up from mickeys neck to chest, where he licked over mickeys nipples leaving a large hickey above one of them. Mickey couldn’t help the moans leave his mouth. Ian pulled mickeys boxers down so they were around his ankles. He began kissing mickeys thighs leaving more hickeys as he went along. Licking over them to smooth them. Once Ian got to mickeys crotch mickey grabbed a fistful of hair and pushed Ian forward. Ian slightly moved back a little bit so he could look up at mickey   
“Mr Inpatient”  
“Whatever just in me man”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been a long time coming but i hope you guys enjoyed it leave comments down below telling me your fave part also leave kudos   
> also guys i have began writing a new gallavich fic called 'four years since' it features army mickey and it would mean a lot if you'd give it a read and leave kudos and comments telling me what you think and maybe some prompts (http://archiveofourown.org/works/10542786/chapters/23280555) heres the link to it   
> thanks again :))))))

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this is my first gallvich fanfic


End file.
